Hipocondríaco
by Ushicornio
Summary: Oneshot BokuOi regalo de cumpleaños para Layla Redfox.


"Hipocondríaco"

Bokuto Koutaro se estaba muriendo.

O eso era lo que pensaba él, por lo menos.

La gente alrededor seguía caminando; los semáforos continuaban cambiando de color; el ruido del tráfico y las charlas seguían superponiéndose; el tiempo y el mundo entero continuaban moviéndose. Todo seguía su curso habitual. Todo, menos los latidos del corazón de Bokuto Koutaro.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

A Bokuto le tomó unos segundos reaccionar ante su interlocutor. Se había llevado una mano al pecho mientras respiraba agitado y su vista se había desenfocado durante unos instantes.

—Oikawa… —Murmuró Koutaro, sus dedos se cerraron en un puño sobre su propio pecho, estrujándose la ropa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber su amigo.

—Estoy…, raro.

—Siempre eres raro, Boku-chan —replicó el otro, dándole una probada despreocupada a su propio postre—. Sé más específico, por favor.

Bokuto hizo a un lado el plato con sus tres hamburguesas extra grandes aún sin probar, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—En serio, Oikawa, creo… —Tomó aire—. Creo que me va dar algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

Hubo una pausa momentánea y Bokuto alzó la vista, muy serio.

—Me dará un ABC.

La cucharada de postre que Oikawa se estaba por llevar a la boca quedó suspendida a medio camino, mientras el chico se quedaba contemplando a su amigo fijamente.

—Se llama ACV, Bokuto —rodó los ojos.

—Como sea —su expresión se iba volviendo más dramática—. Me dará uno.

—Imposible.

—No lo sabes.

—Pues lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Para que te dé un ACV necesitas un cerebro, Boku-chan —le sonrió—. Algo de lo que, francamente, careces.

Mientras Oikawa continuaba comiendo como si nada, Bokuto se quedó mirándolo con gesto enfurruñado; pero al mismo tiempo iba sintiendo que las palpitaciones en su pecho remitían, así como el breve aturdimiento que le había embotado la cabeza. De pronto todo su organismo volvió a retomar el ritmo del entorno, junto con los semáforos cambiantes, los ruidos, las conversaciones, la gente y el tráfico en movimiento. Su corazón y su mente volvieron a girar con el mundo, aunque el eje se le había desajustado durante unos extraños momentos.

Era una ajetreada tarde de otoño, y ambos amigos estaban ubicados en una de las mesas exteriores de un pequeño café que habían encontrado por casualidad; tenía el estilo del Rock&Roll norteamericano de los años cincuenta, pero lo mejor del lugar era el menú. Según Bokuto servían las mejores hamburguesas de todo Tokio, y a Oikawa le encantaba el postre del menú infantil, un sundae galáctico que incluía jarabes de muchos colores, confites con formas de estrellas y planetas, y en la punta llevaba de adorno un muñequito coleccionable con forma de alenígena. Oikawa ya tenía guardados veinticinco de los cincuenta diseños que habían en total.

—Sabía que no debí presentarte a Kuroo —rezongó Bokuto mientras volvía a acercarse el plato de hamburguesas para atacarlas.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió Tooru, concentrado en degustar las capas de jarabes de su postre en el orden correcto.

—Porque desde entonces los dos han aumentado sus burlas hacia mí —Koutaro compuso un mohín.

—Es la belleza de la amistad, Boku-chan —filosofó Oikawa con aires de importancia—. Si no duele, no sirve.

—¿Efe no ef el eferfifio físico? —Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

—… ¿El qué?

—Ejercicio físico —repitió Bokuto tras tragar—. " _No pain, no gain_ ".

Esa era la frase que no paraba de repetir el entrenador del club deportivo para el que ambos jugaban.

Continuaron comiendo y charlando tonterías hasta que ambos terminaron sus respectivos pedidos. Solían ir los dos solos a ese café porque ninguno de sus otros amigo quería pasar vergüenza al ver a Bokuto comiendo como una bestia, y a Oikawa pidiendo un postre infantil; el resto no les llevaba el ritmo en sus pequeñas excentricidades cotidianas.

—¿Te quedarás hoy en mi departamento? —Inquirió Tooru en cuanto pagaron la cuenta y salieron caminando por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad.

Koutaro meneó la cabeza.

—No, creo que volveré a casa —repuso en tono ambiguo—. Todavía me siento… Raro, no sé.

—Bueno…

—¡Nos vemos mañana!

Como su bus se acercaba, Bokuto se despidió con una última sonrisa y se subió rápidamente al transporte. Oikawa ahogó un bostezo y se encaminó hacia su departamento, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí. Koutaro normalmente se quedaba a pasar las noches allí porque quedaba mucho más cerca del club donde ambos entrenaban. Tanto era así que la mayoría pensaban que Bokuto se había mudado con Oikawa, aunque no era el caso.

Una vez en su propio hogar, Oikawa se puso su pijama de ovnis y las pantuflas a juego y se echó en el sillón a ver TV, pensando que, realmente, Bokuto andaba más raro de lo habitual; y eso ya era decir mucho. Gracias a la personalidad perspicaz de Oikawa no le había costado mucho comprender la forma de ser excéntrica y cambiante de Koutaro, para poder sacar lo mejor de él dentro y fuera de la cancha. Incluso sabía manejar con calma los episodios hipocondríacos de Bokuto, cuando pensaba que un resfrío era una neumonía que lo mataría joven, o que un poco de tos significaba tuberculosis (le había atacado esa crisis hipocondríaca después de ver demasiado una serie de médicos que le gustaba a Oikawa). Sin embargo, los últimos días el muchacho había estado un poco ausente y distante, como perdido. Tooru supuso que pronto Koutaro le contaría qué le sucedía, porque lo usaba de confesionario para todo, incluso para contarle estupideces como que le escondía los condones a Kuroo cuando iba a visitarlo a su departamento (era un pecado que, según él, necesitaba confesión).

.

.

.

—Tengo una enfermedad terminal.

Oikawa se enredó con la sudadera que estaba poniéndose y terminó dándose un cabezazo contra la puerta de su casillero.

—No digas estupideces, Bokuto —refunfuñó en cuanto pudo arreglarse la ropa.

—Es la verdad, estoy en enfermo.

Ambos se hallaban en el vestuario del club, vistiéndose luego de ducharse. El vapor discurría por todo el lugar y quedaban pocos de sus compañeros alrededor, quienes también charlaban mientras se vestían.

—¿Enfermo de qué? —Quiso saber Oikawa; conociéndolo, Bokuto estaría seguro de que padecía algún síndrome extraño solo porque se había quebrado una uña.

—Enfermo de amor —respondió Bokuto con gravedad—. Al parecer estoy enamorado.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo en el que solo se escuchaban las conversaciones de los demás, ubicados en el siguiente pasillo de casilleros. Entonces Oikawa rompió a reír a carcajadas, doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras se sostenía el estómago.

—¡Oye, no te rías, es algo serio! —Se ofendió Koutaro.

—¡Tu cara! —Tooru rió con más ganas y rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar su celular, con el cual apuntó hacia su amigo—. Por favor, repite esa frase estelar, debo grabar tu expresión.

Bokuto estaba ofendido pero su ego no podía negarse a ser protagonista de algo, aunque fuese de un video estúpido filmado por su propio amigo; así que repitió la frase con dramatismo.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ese extraño diagnóstico, Boku-chan? —Preguntó Oikawa luego de guardar su celular.

—Lo hablé con Kuroo y todo coincidía —empezó a explicar Koutaro—, lo nervios, el sudor en las manos, el cosquilleo en el estómago, las palpitaciones raras en el corazón…

—¿Qué eres, una pre-adolescente enamorada por primera vez? —Replicó Tooru con una risita.

—Deja de burlarte.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —suspiró—. Y bien, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿Las hamburguesas del café Rockabilly? ¿La carne asada que sirven en el comedor del club?

Bokuto largó un bufido.

—Es una persona.

—Oh, vaya —la sonrisa de Tooru titubeó un momento—. ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es ella?

Esta vez fue el turno de Bokuto para titubear.

—No es una _ella_ … es un _él_.

Mientras Oikawa permanecía boquiabierto, tratando de procesar la información, Bokuto terminó de alistarse en silencio. Entonces Tooru por fin reaccionó y, tras carraspear, dijo:

—Ya veo, ¿y quién…?

En ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar el celular de Bokuto, en cuya pantalla aparecía el nombre " _Akaashi_ " y una foto del chico en cuestión. Oikawa miró un segundo hacia allí y en cuanto levantó la vista obtuvo su respuesta. La expresión de Bokuto se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad mientras reconocía la llamada entrante; parecía que todo su cuerpo se había relajado y exudaba esporas de felicidad. Aquello desconcertó mucho a Oikawa, que fue dejado atrás y solo al tiempo que su amigo le hacia señas, indicándole que se iría afuera para atender el llamado. Esa tarde Bokuto tampoco fue a quedarse en la casa de Oikawa, y tampoco fue en los siguientes días.

.

.

.

" _Estoy enfermo… de amor. Al parecer estoy enamorado_ ".

Era una fría tarde de otoño, el invierno estaba casi por llegar, y Oikawa se hallaba tirado en el sillón de su departamento, viendo una y otra vez aquel video que había filmado de Bokuto. La expresión seria y dramática de su amigo, que al principio solo le había causado mucha gracia y risas, ahora le producía todo lo contrario. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Bokuto le confiara aquella información, y desde entonces nada más le había contado, aunque se lo veía extrañamente alegre. Eso significa que las cosas iban bien, o algo así…

Oikawa bufó y giró sobre el sillón, aovillándose bajo la manta con la que se cubría del frío. En los últimos tres años de amistad compartida con Bokuto, el tema del romance y el amor casi ni había salido en sus conversaciones. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus carreras como jugadores profesionales, no prestaban atención a casi nada más que ello; incluso aunque Oikawa tenía muchas seguidoras y fanáticas de las que alardeaba, era desde la preparatoria que no había vuelto a salir con nadie. Tampoco había nadie que despertara algo especial en él y, en cierta forma, le agradaba saber que Bokuto coincidiera con él en eso. Los demás se burlaban de su desapego por el romance, siendo aún joven y atractivo; consideraban su excesiva concentración en el volleyball como otra de sus inexplicables excentricidades. Solo Koutaro compartía con él esa peculiaridad…, pero parecía que ya no sería más así.

Le molestaba que Bokuto hubiese charlado del tema con Kuroo y no con él, siendo ambos sus amigos más cercanos. Y también le molestaba un tanto que el tal Akaashi lograra animarlo así con una simple y estúpida llamada, cuando él mismo, Oikawa, tenía que planear toda clase de estrategias psicológicas cuando Koutaro andaba en sus épocas decaídas. El tal Akaashi no estaba todo el tiempo junto a Bokuto, no como en la preparatoria. Eso había quedado atrás, ahora no estaba ahí para apoyarlo, para animarlo, para entender sus rarezas, para compartirlas con él. Ese lugar ahora era de Oikawa, y le molestaba mucho que le arrebataran su puesto así sin más. No era justo.

.

.

.

Las jarras de cerveza se alzaron en alto mientras se escuchaba un multitudinario: " _¡Salud!_ ", antes que todos los presentes le dieran un largo trago a sus bebidas.

Aquella noche el club deportivo para el que jugaban Oikawa y Bokuto estaba de festejo. Habían ganado un importante partido y el entrenador estaba de cumpleaños, por lo que habían salido a festejarlo a un conocido restaurante donde les reservaron lugar solo para ellos. El alcohol corría como ríos y el ambiente estaba animado, salvo el ambiente en torno a Oikawa.

Tooru se mantenía en la esquina de una mesa, con gesto contrariado, contemplando su cuarta jarra de cerveza como si tuviese la culpa de todos los males que afectaban a la humanidad.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

A su lado había llegado Bokuto, que hasta entonces había estado sentado en otra mesa junto al manager y el entrenador, quienes no paraban de alardear de la excelente actuación de Koutaro en el partido de aquella tarde.

—Nada —repuso Oikawa, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza antes de fruncir un poco la nariz.

—Si quieres me la termino yo —le ofreció Bokuto, sonriente. Era el único que sabía que a Oikawa no le gustaba las bebidas alcohólicas demasiado amargas, siempre solía optar por tragos más frescos o dulces, " _tragos de mujeres_ ", como solían burlarse por ahí.

—No, parece que ya has bebido suficiente —repuso Tooru secamente.

En efecto, las mejillas y la nariz de Bokuto estaban rojizas, así como encendida su mirada; pero de esa forma se veía incluso antes de ingerir alcohol. Kuroo y Akaashi habían estado entre el público que alentaba durante el partido, y desde que Bokuto había avistado al chico entre la tribuna, su expresión había quedado así: emocionada, exaltada, feliz. Oikawa, en cambio, se hallaba en el otro extremo emocional.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada? —Insistió Bokuto, ignorando a unos compañeros que lo llamaban de otra mesa y sentándose en el banco junto a Oikawa—. Es raro que tú no te unas a la fiesta…

—Solo estoy cansado —replicó agitando una mano para restarle importancia al tema—. Hoy no estoy de humor, pero no te preocupes, ve a festejar y divertirte con los demás.

La expresión de Bokuto se desinfló como si fuera un cachorrito apenado.

—No es divertido si no estás tú —indicó, desanimado.

—Tampoco es divertido si no estás tú —musitó Tooru en tono casi inaudible.

—¿Cómo? No te escuché.

—Nada, nada.

Bokuto se veía indeciso, sin saber cómo abordar a su amigo ante su extraño retraimiento.

—Podemos irnos de aquí en cuanto quieras —le propuso entones—. Kuroo me dijo que saliéramos a festejar por nuestra cuenta, ¡también irá Akaashi! Y así tú… ¡Hey! —La expresión de Bokuto se consternó de golpe—. ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Los ojos de Oikawa se habían llenado de lágrimas repentinamente al escucharlo nombrar a Akaashi. Entre el vaho del alcohol y el tumulto de emociones, se había desbordado. Frunció el gesto para evitar soltar ni una lágrima en público y se puso de pie, tambaleante.

—Mejor me voy a casa —anunció intempestivamente.

La mayoría de los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos por su repentina despedida, pero nadie lo retuvo, pues estaban más ocupados con los festejos y el alcohol. No obstante, Bokuto por supuesto que lo siguió hasta la calle.

—¡Oikawa, espera! —Lo llamaba, pero su amigo no le respondía ni se detenía hasta que lo retuvo por el hombro—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Me voy a casa.

—Eso ya lo veo… ¡Hey!

Oikawa se metió en el primer taxi que había allí, y Bokuto lo siguió al instante.

—Voy contigo —anunció con firmeza, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Tooru no respondió nada, solo se limitó a observar el rutilante paisaje nocturno de la ciudad a medida que el taxi avanzaba hacia la dirección dada. Bokuto iba muy quieto sentado a su lado, salvo por el constante movimiento de su rodilla, indicio inequívoco de que estaba nervioso o impaciente. Cuando por fin llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento de Oikawa, la tensión entre ambos era casi palpable.

—¿Ahora me contarás qué te pasa? —Quiso saber Bokuto.

—No —denegó Oikawa, ebriamente digno. Sacó las llaves y lo miró—. ¿Te vas a quedar hoy?

Koutaro vaciló un instante.

—No sé, yo…

Una vez más los interrumpió el sonido del celular de Bokuto, y en cuanto este lo tomó para ver de qué se trataba, ambos vieron que la foto y el nombre de Akaashi aparecían en la pantalla. Irascible, Oikawa le arrebató el aparato y lo lanzó lejos con todas sus fuerzas. En el aturdimiento etílico en el que se hallaban, Bokuto simplemente observó cómo el objeto trazaba una parábola perfecta en el aire hasta caer entre unos botes de basura. Los dos muchachos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Oikawa abrió la puerta de su departamento con rabia y arrastró a Bokuto hacia el interior. Entonces lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y le plantó un sorpresivo beso en la boca, que los dejó a ambos más tambaleantes y aturdidos de lo que ya estaban.

—¿Q-qué…? —Balbuceó Bokuto, con las mejillas aún más encendidas si se podía.

—Te estoy curando —explicó Oikawa, arrebolado, mirándolo fijamente—. Te quitaré esa enfermedad.

Bokuto abrió mucho los ojos y el asomo de una sonrisa vacilante titiló en sus labios.

—¿En serio? —Murmuró.

—Sí, y luego te infectaré yo —siguió diciendo Tooru con voz temblorosa—. Te contagiaré mi enfermedad.

Sin embargo, la seguridad de las palabras de Oikawa se vino abajo de pronto. Bokuto lo pudo ver bien, siempre sabía cuando la confianza de Tooru era solo fachada, mientras por dentro se volvía un manojo de incertidumbres. Ambos eran un sube y baja emocional, cuando uno se caía era el otro quien debía levantarlo, y viceversa. Por eso tomó el rostro de Oikawa y esta vez fue él quien lo besó. Su idea inicial era transmitirle algo de calma y seguridad, un poco de afecto y calidez, pero el revuelto emocional y alcohólico había roto las barreras de la contención, y pronto todo se desató como un vendaval.

Los besos se volvieron febriles, las manos apartaban capas y capas de ropa para llegar hasta la piel del cuerpo, contagiando de pasión cada terminación nerviosa. El calor aumentaba entre ellos como si fuera fiebre, expandiéndose como una infección, entre besos y caricias impregnados del otro, contagiándose de su esencia mutuamente. No había anticuerpo que pudiera detener el torrente de pasión infecciosa que los consumió hasta los huesos, mientras Bokuto tomaba a Oikawa sobre el piso de la sala del departamento, víctimas de una enfermedad sin cura.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente estaban ambos acurrucados en el sillón, bajo la gruesa manta que Oikawa siempre usaba, viendo la serie de médicos que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, el sonido del televisor solo era un acompañamiento de fondo mientras los dos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro. El celular destruido reposaba en la mesita de la sala.

—Todavía no puedo creer que pasaras tres años sin decirme nada —refunfuñó Oikawa de pronto, acurrucado entre los brazos de Bokuto—. ¡A quién demonios se le ocurre que tiene una afección cardíaca cuando conoce a alguien que le gusta!

Cuando por fin despertaron, con resaca etílica y pasional, se pusieron a aclarar uno cuantos puntos. Entre ellos, que Bokuto no estuvo ni estaba enamorado de Akaashi y que, de hecho, al parecer le había gustado Oikawa desde el primer día que se conocieron, solo que confundió las sensaciones con otra cosa.

—Lo siento, nunca antes me había pasado —volvió a insistir Bokuto alegremente—. Me parecía más posible un infarto que un enamoramiento.

—Idiota —musitó Oikawa, pero se apegó más a él bajo la manta.

El último tiempo se había vuelto algo demasiado incontenible para Bokuto, pues esas emociones a las que no sabía ponerle nombre lo habían desbordado un día cualquiera, mientras observaba a Oikawa comer felizmente su sundae galáctico. Desde entonces había pedido ayuda a Kuroo y Akaashi, quienes le brindaban consejos pero también se divertían burlándose de sus preocupaciones sentimentales. Su expresión aliviada cada vez que lo llamaba Akaashi se debía a que con él podía ventilar todas esas complicadas preocupaciones concernientes a sus sentimientos por Oikawa.

—Además, jamás pensaría en Akaashi como algo más que un muy buen amigo —aseguró Bokuto con confianza.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, porque no quiero morir todavía.

Oikawa alzó la vista.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si alguien toca a Akaashi estoy seguro de que Kuroo lo mataría —comentó Koutaro como si tal cosa.

—Ellos… ¿Están juntos?

—Oh, sí, hace tiempo.

Tooru puso las manos en torno al cuello de Bokuto y trató de ahorcarlo.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre ello si te encanta chismear como una vieja?! —Exclamó—. ¡Me hubiese ahorrado muchas preocupaciones!

Bokuto se echó a reír y lo abrazó para que dejara de intentar ahorcarlo.

—Ellos quieren mantener lo suyo discretamente —explicó entonces—. Y yo soy un amigo de palabra.

—Mmphh.

—Pero tú no me has contado cuándo te enfermaste de mí —los ojos de Koutaro brillaron como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad, deseoso de que su regalo fuese la historia de cómo alguien había caído fulminantemente enamorado de él.

Tooru entrecerró los ojos y lo meditó unos momentos.

—No te lo diré —sonrió malicioso y largó un grito se sorpresa cuando Bokuto lo tumbó sobre el sillón para hacerle cosquillas y obligarlo a contarle.

Para Oikawa no había sido una sumatoria de síntomas que se conjugaron hasta diagnosticarse enamorado. Su enfermedad había sido silenciosa, disimulada, oculta pero contundente. Asintomática y letal. Enfermedad de amor al fin y al cabo.

Así, el diagnóstico final indicaba que Bokuto Koutaro no se estaba muriendo. Estaba viviendo su primer amor.

.

.

.

* * *

Este fue mi regalo de cumple para Layla Redfox, hace unos meses atrás :3 pero me había olvidado de subirlo a Fanfiction porque... Flojera JAJA Espero que les haya gustado. Según ella le gustó (?) ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
